


(Un)subtly Yours

by CGotAnAccount



Series: Voltron Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Voltron Bingo 2018, pidge is salty, risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: As the distinguished Captain of the Atlas, Takashi Shirogane was considered one of the most level headed and respectable citizens in the Garrison, which made his position in this closet particularly precarious.Sheith card - Risk





	(Un)subtly Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I got tipsy and wrote porn for this prompt. Oops.

As the distinguished Captain of the Atlas, Takashi Shirogane was considered one of the most level headed and respectable citizens in the Garrison, which made his position in this closet particularly precarious.

“Keith” he groaned under his breath, “They're going to come looking for us any minute.” He made no effort to remove his boyfriend's mouth from his neck.

“Let them.” Keith murmured into his collarbone before sinking his teeth in, earning himself a whimper.

“I have a meeting in ten minutes,” Shiro was practically panting at this point, “You have to be there in fifteen” He sucked in a hiss through his teeth as he felt a hand drag down his abdomen and cup where he was hard in his uniform.

Keith's grin was sharp in the dim lighting. “I've gotten you off faster.” His deft fingers made quick work of Shiro's buttons, flicking them open as he sunk to his knees and nuzzled his face against the seam of his pants.

Shiro wound his fingers into Keith's soft locks, twisting and bringing his face up, those dark eyes flashed at him, burning.

“Don't make a mess,” he growled, hooking his thumb in his boxers and tugging down.

Keith's grin flashed up at him before he dipped his hand inside Shiro's trousers and pulled him the rest of the way out, licking his lips.

“Yes, sir.”

And then those lips were wrapped around him, tongue swirling before dipping down and tracing the vein all the way back. Shiro swore and his head made a solid thud against the wall behind him.

Keith pulled off with a wet pop and a smirk, a line of spit still connecting his bottom lip to the shining head of Shiro's cock.

“Careful, Captain,” he goaded, “Wouldn't want anyone to catch you with your pants down.”

Shiro growled and shifted his hand on the back of Keith's head, shoving his thumb between those pretty lips and pressing down on his tongue, fingers digging into his jaw. Keith moaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“You've got a pretty smart mouth for a slut on their knees.”

Keith whimpered, inhaling sharply before diving forward to lap at the bead of pre-cum rolling down Shiro's length. He moaned again, bringing one hand up to grab Shiro's ass, forcing him deeper as his own hand fumbled with the buttons on his uniform.

“That's right, baby,” Shiro thrust forward gently, one hand stroking Keith's cheek and the other tangling back into his hair, “You can't help but touch yourself for me, can you?” Keith's answering whimper shot straight through him.

Keith scrabbled at his ass again, digging his nails in and pulling until Shiro hit the back of his throat, a choked moan spilling out like the tears clinging to his lashes.

“Baby, look at you.” Shiro swiped at Keith's eyes, moaning loudly.

Booted steps and voices just outside the door made them both freeze, Shiro's hand tense in Keith's hair.

“I swear I saw them go this way,” Lance's muted voice floated by, “Shiro has the briefing notes..”

Keith swallowed around his tip, forcing a wounded sound of of Shiro.

“Did you guys hear something?” They could hear Hunk as a shadow stopped in front of the door.

Shiro could feel his heartbeat pounding through his cock, in sync with the one he could feel under his pinky on Keith's neck. His hips twitched forward and Keith let out a muffled keen as his hand continued to move over himself.

“No.” Pidge practically snarled, “We heard nothing, and we're leaving right now.” Hunk's yelp rang out as the shadow was jerked abruptly from the doorway.

Shiro's shaky exhale was cut off abruptly as Keith moaned around him again, pulling Shiro's hips forward as he relaxed his jaw and bobbed his head. His eyes were devastating when he looked up at Shiro through his lashes, tear streaked and flushed.

“Baby,” Shiro choked, hand fisting in his hair, “I'm gonna-”

Keith's frantic nodding and hollowed cheeks were all it took for Shiro to jerk forward and spill into his boyfriend's mouth, forgetting to be quiet as he practically shouted Keith's name when he swallowed around him.

Pulling back, Keith whimpered, panting as he stroked himself furiously.

“I got you.” Shiro hushed him, hauling him up and licking his own taste out of Keith's mouth as he covered Keith's hand with his own. Keith was already slick and pulsing, and it took almost nothing before he was scrabbling to push his own shirt up as he moaned into Shiro's mouth, spilling over their joined hands.

They kissed lazily for a moment, as they rode out the aftershocks and let their racing hearts steady before Shiro brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. Keith slammed his eyes shut and hissed.

“If you're gonna do that we're not making it to that meeting.”

Shiro just chuckled, tucking himself back into his pants and wiping a trickle of white from Keith's chin.

“Now, now.” He smirked, putting on his best Captain voice, “Duty waits for no one.”

Keith just grumbled, snagging a paper towel from the rack and wiping off his own stomach before yanking his jacket down and straightening up.

“If they knew how much of a pervert Captain Takashi Shirogane is...”

Shiro snickered, brushing Keith's hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“They'll never know with you here to protect my reputation”

Keith half melted, grumbling as he shoved Shiro and grabbed the handle, peeking out of the closet to make sure the coast was clear.

“Alright, Mr. Upstanding, let's get this meeting over with so we can get back round two.”

They made it to the meeting with straight faces and a minute to spare.

“Glad you could make it with your busy schedules.” Pidge deadpanned as they walked in, “Though I could suggest a good dry cleaner for you.”

Shiro darted a look at his uniform, then to Keith's where a smear was visible across his collar. His eyes widened in horror as he looked back at Pidge's wicked grin.

Keith just stared her down, bringing the collar to his mouth and sucking it clean with a raised eyebrow in front of his own mother, Iverson, and God. Shiro's soul left his body.

Even as he stumbled through his presentation -desperately avoiding eye contact with everyone- the Captain of the Atlas would tell anyone who asked it was definitely worth the risk to see Keith's swollen lips smiling up at him from the head of the table.

 


End file.
